A Not-So-Secret-Admirer in Green
by herculesisalie
Summary: Malfoy had always been a big fan of Harry Potter, of course with his family's political leanings he couldn't just let everyone else know this. After his first attempt to keep Harry close fails, will Draco find a way to keep Harry and those amazing eyes of his near? Pure movie based fluff. Dialogue is taken from the movie transcript.


Hello lovelies ;) this is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. It's based off of the movie version since we all know that Harry Potter has GREEN eyes not BLUE like Radcliffe and their first actual meeting in the book was at the robe store unlike the movie. I don't typically write fanfictions so you probably won't be hearing much from me, but if you like what you read and want more, just message me and your wish is my command!

Now, enjoy!

* * *

When Harry Potter entered the wizarding world he went from a mistreated, malnourished dark haired little boy living in a cupboard to the greatest sensation since the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He had millions of fans, but perhaps his greatest fan was a familiarly obnoxious blonde, forbidden to do so much as befriend him.

He first glimpsed him through the train window, Harry was looking around him dazedly amazed at the casual displays of wizardry all around him at the platform. Goyle had to call Malfoy's name several times before he could look away from the window and resume their conversation. Draco had been waiting excitedly, planning during the train ride what he'd say to Harry when they first met.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train," he asked even though he already knew. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

He was perfectly poised to sweep the poor, confused, adorable muggle raised wizard under his wing, "This is Crabbe, and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

But then that ghastly Weasly had to ruin it.

"Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe.? You must be a Weasly."

It would have been hard enough to convince his father that having an alliance with the great Harry Potter would place their family in a good position, but there was no way a _Weasly_ would be acceptable. They were practically as filthy as mudbloods, it's a shame that with their pure lineage they were so disgracefully interested in muggle affairs.

"We'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," said the cocky blonde, his hand outstretched for a handshake.

He really just wanted to be friends with Harry, the boy with beautiful blue eyes. He wasn't sure why he said it, but Draco felt like he needed to help Potter. And maybe just maybe he wanted to know what it would feel like to hold his hand…

Day-dreaming he almost didn't catch Harry's reply, "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself thanks."

Draco glared at Harry, clearly he didn't understand what was being said. Draco and Harry belonged together. He was about to try and explain when McGonagall smacked him on the shoulder before shoeing them into the great hall.

Clearly he was going to need to clarify things later. It was a good thing Harry Potter, formidable opponent of the Dark Lord was quite obviously a Slytherin just like him. There would be plenty of time.

The blonde lordling was fuming! _That daft idiot!_ , he thought as he dramatically launched himself onto a plush green chair. _How could he have possibly have chosen that freckle-faced, low-born ginger over him?_ Malfoy huffed, eyes narrowed at the common room fire because he wasn't pouting, a Malfoy does not pout, they can frown or they can leer, but no they absolutely cannot pout.

In a left hand he held a crumpled letter from his father who had apparently heard about Draco's botched attempt at befriending the renowned young wizard several days ago. In it he clearly reminds his son that a Malfoy, loyal followers of the Dark Lord do not _attempt to befriend the enemy,_ they search for weaknesses and destroy them.

Now Draco had no choice but to publicly appear to despise Harry. No, not Harry, Potter. They weren't friends, no matter how much he wanted them to be. Draco had to be strong and uphold his family name, even though those clear blue eyes turned his brain nearly to mush when they turned on him. Harry was a nice name, and he was still a bloody fool. Maybe Draco could still watch out for him? Secretly of course, from the shadows.

Weeks later the young Malfoy was yet again cursing that idiotic, dashing, incredibly hands-foolish! Foolish Harry Potter who had to becomes best friends not only with that filthy Weasly but with an uppity mudblood who didn't know her place as well! Didn't he see such associations would be detrimental to his status?

But that wasn't even the worst of it! Here he was trudging through the muddy fields in the middle of the damn night just to watch out for his damn (fine) unappreciative ass because of course he Harry freaking Potter couldn't keep to his own bloody business! Didn't he know that the night was dangerous? -They could get caught by the teachers, or worse, eaten by monsters-really big, bloodthirsty monsters! Draco sped up just a little bit more.

He finally arrived at a dinky old cottage on the edge of the forbidden forest. _They must have come to see that half-wit, Hagrid._ The frustrated blonde eyed the half-hazard home, wondering how on earth that giant man could live inside such a tiny space before deciding to circle it. Maybe there'd be a window and he could continue to keep on eye on his belov-victim. Right, victim.

Harry, Harry Potter was his victim. During the day he had to be rude and mean, mostly slinging glares at Potter whilst insulting the ginger puppy, Ron, that seemed to have attached himself to Harry's lapels. After all he couldn't really insult Harry. For Slytherin's sake, he could barely even breath when he looked at the dark haired wizard much less come up with a decent insult! As it is he had to resort to childish taunts and games.

Malfoy finally found a window when he lapsed into a day dream. That day when they were out on the field Harry looked marvelous. His eyes shone brightly and the wind did wonderful things to his messy hair. When he found that Longbottom's Remembrall he honestly wasn't planning to do anything with it at first, but then he caught that gleam in Harry's eyes. That determined, self righteous look that did things to Draco's tummy. So of course he had to see more of it and taunted him.

"Who's that?" Hagrid's half-shout startles Draco. Suddenly he realized that he was still standing before the window and they could see him.

He stares at them wide eyed, taking in the scene before him when he locks eyes with Harry," Malfoy." That's all he hears before he panics and bolts away.

When McGonagall spots him, he groans internally. Now he'll have to act like a Slytherin and turn in stupid bloody Potter or his father will hear about it. He plasters on his best stuck-up smile, "Oh professor McGonagall, just the person I was looking for…."

* * *

He was such a stupid, stupid idiot. Why did he have to rat out Potter? Now he had to be with him (and his retched friends) all night. Outside, in the dark. The bloody dark of all things!

Mr. Filch was leading the for of them, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco outside of the school grounds. The closer they got to the Forbidden Forest the louder Draco's heart seemed to pound _Surely we won't be going in there right?_

Then he saw that they were in fact just meeting Hagrid, his breathing slowed and he closed his eyes, tuning out the conversation as he tried to relax. _We're not going into the forest, it's okay, we were just coming for Hagrid._

But then he hears Filch's reprimand towards a now blubbering Hagrid, "Oh for Gods sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest after all. Go to have your wits about you."

"Theforest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there," Draco panics, "Students aren't allowed. An-a-and there are," just then a predatory howl pierces the night and his heart skips a beat, "werewolves! Of course werewolves."

Filch just looks at the young Malfoy heir with malevolent glee. Maybe this is better than the dungeon, "There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that." He enjoys Dracos flinch of fear, perhaps he even heard a whimper?

"Nighty-night," with that Filch left them to their fates in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid.

"Right. Let's go," said the half giant.

Malfoy had somehow managed to sneak his way to the front of the rag tag group, staying as close to Hagrid's hulking mass as possible. _Oh god, oh god, oh god. We're in the bloody forest. YEEP! What was that?_ He glanced surreptitiously at the slobbering hulking mass of canine that was Fang as if trying to communicate with him mentally, _you'll protect us, right?_

Hagrid brings their group to a halt near a large gnarled tree that Malfoy could have sworn had a glowing pair of eyes staring at him. But his musings were interrupted as the burly curly haired man crouched down near some type of puddle. _Is that blood?_ he moaned as lowly as he could, _we're all going to die I just know it._

Then Harry spoke up, "Hagrid, what's that?" and the blonde could have kissed him. _Brilliant! Now he'll explain it's not blood at all, just elixir or something, right?_

"What we're here for. See that? That's unicorn's blood, that is," recounted Hagrid rather jovially. _"Of course,"_ Malfoy snorted, _He's bloody happy about hunting the enemy of unicorns and dragging us along to die with him!_

"I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something. So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me."

 _WAIT WHAT?_ he was panicking now.

"Okay," Ron replied in a rather wilted voice.

"—and Harry, you'll go with Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy grimaced. _Great, the only way I can get alone time with Harry bloody Potter and those amazing blue eyes is with our bloody lives on the line,_ he thought. And he'll have to try and protect the bloody idiot even though he was terrified!

"Okay. Then I get Fang!" Draco blurted desperately.

Hagrid just gave him a curious glare, who cares if they thought he was a coward? He was so done with Malfoy pride. Maybe he could become a Longbottom, yeah….

"Just so you know, he's a bloody coward," said Hagrid, and then the bloody four hundred stone hulking mass of slobbering dog with sharp fangs whimpered!

 _Oh god, we're going to die!_

* * *

Draco Malfoy was completely and totally terrified even though he was holding the lamp, had more years of magic combat experience than his intrepid companion, and held his free hand on Fang's collar. He was taking each step slowly and carefully, each time praying that his knees wouldn't give out every time a bloody owl hooted. He knew Harry was irritated that they were going so slowly, but _somebody_ had to be careful, and it obviously wasn't going to be the bright eyed brunette.

 _Didn't anyone ever teach him NOT to walk into strange and creepy places?_ Draco thought.

Out loud he said rather petulantly, "You wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff." He couldn't let Potter know he was scared, but disgust was good.

"If I didn't know any better Draco, I'd say you were scared."

 _Of course I am you moron! Any regular person would be terrified._ "Scared, Potter?!" he scoffed full of bravado.

They had just finished climbing over a particularly thick set of tree roots when they heard the sound. Fang was still at the top of the pile and Draco and Harry were standing next to each other.

" **Aaaauuuuuuuuu!"**

Draco jumped and gripped Harry's hand, "D-did you hear that?"

But Harry, seemingly nonplussed by the bloodthirsty howl started heading towards the sound. He was blushing lightly. _I knew he was scared, idiot. Why am I blushing?_ Irritated he unconsciously pulled Draco with him.

Draco started, stumbling a few steps behind Harry before realizing they were still holding hands. _Oh god when did we? It feels even better than I thought it would…Ah wait what if he hasn't noticed? Get it together Malfoy!_

Embarrassed Malfoy hurriedly let go and huffed, "Did you hear that? Come on, Fang. Humph S-scared.!"

Harry frowned at the loss of contact, trying to think of a way to get Draco's hand back when Fang stopped and growled.

"What is it Fang?" Harry asked, looking around them.

But Malfoy saw it first, a dark cloaked figure crouched over the bleeding corpse of a unicorn. It's cloak was seemingly made of darkness and shadow, blending in with the dark fog of the forest. It looked up, and Harry gasped. Most of its face was concealed but the lower half was a garish grey dripping with silver unicorn blood and Draco could have sworn he saw the glint of sharp, pointy teeth.

That's when he decided enough was enough, and screamed, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AHHHH! HELP!" After all, it's not like they could face this thing alone. They needed a grown up, or at least bait. He ran away looking for Hagrid and that Weasly boy.

* * *

When he finally found Hagrid and managed to gasp out what they'd seen, his spine chilled. Harry hadn't followed, the crashing and footsteps he'd heard right behind him were Fang's. _Bloody dog! Now he'll think I abandoned him._

They scrambled as quickly as they could to Harry's location, the whole time Draco couldn't stop praying in his head, _oh god, oh god, oh god, please be okay!_ Suddenly they were back with the stupid tree and it's stupidly large roots and—oh thank god—Harry was okay. He was standing there talking to a centaur.

Hagrid started saying things and the centaur replied, but Malfoy heard nothing of the conversation. His eyes were glued on Harry, and his heart was doing a weird twitchy thing. Maybe he'd have to visit Madame Pomfrey later?

And Harry was looking right back at him. Even when that harlot Hermione and the ginger menace launched themselves at his Potter, they didn't break eye contact. Nobody but Harry noticed Draco's growing blush.

Maybe his crush wasn't so one sided after all…?


End file.
